


By Daylight's Shine!

by JaydenSann278



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenSann278/pseuds/JaydenSann278
Summary: ...So that’s what we do, Grunkle Ford leads the investigation and research of the paranormal, Grunkle Stan protects the line between the normal and abnormal both literally and media-wise, Mabel helps Grunkle Ford with paranormal creatures as a part-time field researcher and I help with the data collection, organization and tech as a part-time lab assistant. Part-timing is only because we’re still 14, as soon as we graduate we’re full-timing this job security together… And maybe if we fail at preventing the world from discovering the paranormal we’ll talk about that t.v. show I’m still dreaming of...





	By Daylight's Shine!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an editor, if there's something I need to be aware of who's going to tell me?
> 
> ~JS

“Dipper! Do you have those transcripts from last week?” Grunkle Ford shouted over the beeping and whirring of all the tech and machinery in the lab. 

“Yeah, just finished up with it.” I answered without ceasing my work ethic. One hand flipped the file closed and held it behind me where it was grabbed swiftly. Every machine in the shop is pulling double duty right now so it’s quite noisy even though Grunkle Ford and I are the only people in the lab right now. Two years ago was the end of Weirdmageddon and the start of the maiden voyage of The Stan O’ War. 

In the span of a year and six months did The Stan O’ War make history. It hunted down sea monsters, navigated all the weird in the Bermuda Triangle without a scratch, and stopped rifts to the Nightmare Realm from opening as a sort of ripple effect from the first one. Perhaps most importantly though, it reforged Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford’s relationship. They were still pretty rocky before they left, little things here and there would erupt into a fight, but after they got back six months ago, well, it seems to me that they’re getting along better than ever before. That trip was good for them even if Mabel and I didn’t get to go with, school and all.

We did however, start a Paranormal Investigations Unit all our own back in Piedmont. At first we thought it was going to be just us two running around and getting ourselves into and out of trouble, but Weirdmageddon proved us wrong. It came about that the restriction field surrounding Gravity Falls broke, things have since been steadily seeping into the rest of the world, only took 6 months for Mabel and I to start discovering Gnome colonies here in Piedmont, been like that ever since. 

Mabel and I did our best to control and contain the growing numbers of anomalies beyond Gravity Falls’ borders but we were not only outnumbered but had a late start. Naturally the people around us starting catching on, most people tried to deny or turn a blind eye, make themselves none the wiser, but those who didn’t ended up joining me and Mabel on our excursions before school year’s end. We taught the paranormal how to avoid being spotted and blend in so panic wouldn’t break out since no place is like Gravity Falls. Spent the next year doing that and still not being able to keep up. Thankfully, when Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford returned they brought the calvary with them. 

Apparently even though the government still has no recollection of the zombie incident, they’ve been trying to research the very same readings Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan were hunting down. They wouldn’t elaborate but Grunkle Ford has evidently regained his identity and government funding as well as negotiate a full pardon on all accounts for Grunkle Stan. Two months later Grunkle Ford’s got a new lab here in Piedmont with Grunkle Stan as Chief of Security. It took some convincing and convenning to get all our individual research from the prior year and a half compiled, but now we’re all on the same page, in the same place and working for the same thing: preventing riot and panic among the general populace that would ensue from the discovery of the abnormal on a global scale. 

So that’s what we do, Grunkle Ford leads the investigation and research of the paranormal, Grunkle Stan protects the line between the normal and abnormal both literally and media-wise, Mabel helps Grunkle Ford with paranormal creatures as a part-time field researcher and I help with the data collection, organization and tech as a part-time lab assistant. Part-timing is only because we’re still 14, as soon as we graduate we’re full-timing this job security together… And maybe if we fail at preventing the world from discovering the paranormal we’ll talk about that t.v. show I’m still dreaming of.

So here we are, six months later from joining forces with Grunkles StanFord and the government, and nearly three years after Weirdmageddon. Life is good, everything has changed for the better, still not perfect but we’re working on that. Just like I’m working on these strange behavioral readings…

There’s a beep behind me from the door’s security access, “Hey Grunkle Ford!” Mabel chippers out easily over the spectrometer and ecto-specto-trometer. 

“Ah, Mabel, Stanley, how was park? And did you happen to check on that patch of woods nearby while you were there?” Grunkle Ford spoke somewhere to my right, it’s a big lab with lots of equipment (gotta love government funding) so it’s better to just wait for a Findings Meeting to know what he’s been working on.

“Yeah, we got what you asked for.” Grunkle Stan rumbled, “So how ‘bout you come take a look?”

“Yes yes, I will do that…” There’s a pause while Grunkle Ford finishes off his project before starting on something else. Whatever Mabel and Grunkle Stan grabbed for him must not be related to what he was working on when they walked in.

“Okay, Dipper? Do you want to join us?” he finally asked, ready to conven to the table in the center of the lab. It had started out as a stainless steel table of chemistry equipment, now it’s just the cheapest ikea kitchen table for meetings and anything that could destroy the table.

“Yeah, just a sec. I’m almost done with this data chart.” I murmured typing furiously on my calculator and spreadsheet. Excel is a wonderful invention.

“Dipper?” Mabel spoke this time. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” I replied, not even looking at my calculator anymore. “Are you going to join us?” she asked again, must not have heard my first response. 

“Yup!” Slamming enter on my keyboard I stand with the field laptop I was working on in combination with the desktop where all main information ends up. They’re on the same network so they both access the same information but the desktop is where everything is eventually saved to.

Walking over to the card table (What happened to wood one from Wal Mart?) I set down the laptop and took my usual seat leaving Grunkle Ford as the only one standing. Since it’s his lab and his research he spear points our meetings.

“Okay, where is everybody on their current projects?” So he’s starting with situation reports this time…

“I looked into that perimeter alert from last night,” Grunkle Stan starts as he hunches over the card table, we used to have chairs but now we just have swivel stools here. “Turns out it was a rabbid Gnome. He’s in the pen recovering from the rabbies shot I gave him. Should be able to let him out later tonight.”

Tonight? Is it really that late already? Gosh I’ve barely gotten anything done today, plus I still have homework, school ain’t out yet.

“I see, I’ll follow up with a quick medical exam after dinner then. Mabel? What did you find?” Grunkle Ford acknowledged.

“A baby squirrel! There’s new member to the Squirrelington’s family!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“That’s great news, sweetie. What about the woods? Something about a new paranormal resident there?” Grunkle Stan looked to his brother for confirmation on that’s why she went and got a nod in return.

 

“Oh, that! No new friends there sadly, but the pixies say hi!”

“Really? I thought for sure there would be something there…” Grunkle Ford scratched his head in perplexity at this information, I just bit my pen at this revelation and started typing the new information into the database.

“Why’s that?” Grunkle Stan asked.

“Because there’s something making the creatures upset lately.” Grunkle ford elaborated. “I have been receiving strange footage from our surveillances that depict Manotaurs robbing the convenience store on 5th street and vampires stealing from the gas station.” Mabel gasped in horror at this.

“Paul again?! I thought he straightened out!” she exclaimed.

“No, not Paul, a different one. One we don’t know. And I haven’t been able to keep up with him on the surveillance to know what he’s up to or where he’s going. Dipper’s been helping me but we haven’t gotten anywhere with it yet.” he gestured to me to get my input.

“Uh-Yeah so--” pulling up the track records accounted for on this vampire I start going over what I’ve managed to accomplish today after school (Thank goodness it’s a friday). “I found the vampire on the traffic cameras going all the way to Lemon st but he ducked into the tattoo parlour there and must have snuck out another way or hasn’t left yet and if he did sneak out another way I haven’t found him again on the cameras. But what’s more troubling is the tattoo parlour, it’s not run by a Friendly Paranormal so I borrowed the desktop’s government network access to look into the owner and they’re dead.”

“Dead?” Mabel echoed.

“Yeah, they died four years ago, Lung Cancer, stage three.” looking at everyone’s faces for their thoughts I noticed Mabel’s about to cry face. “Uh-- Wonderful ceremony, he’s buried in the next town over.” I say quick to placate her.

“Whoa-- Wait a second, that tattoo parlour’s still open. Just last week I saw one of the kids that likes to beat up Dipper works there.” Grunkle Stan chimed. Yeah, I noticed Jerry worked there on the W2 paperwork in the file on the desktop too, it’s weird. Definitely still open but no owner or manager on file?

“That is strange. I wonder what’s going on inside--” Grunkle Ford didn’t even finish his thought before having to cut off Mabel before she got ahead of herself. “And no-- No!! You cannot go check it out. Remember what your parents said, Friendly Paranormals only.”

“But Grunkle Foooord! It’s my job! It’s my contribution to the team! I’m supposed to go check out situations like these as the Field Team Leader!” she whined.

“You’re also still a minor. Veteran to the abnormal or not, your parents don’t want you doing anything dangerous. You can come after Stanley and I check it out.” Wow, mom must have really chewed him out over that giant millipede two weeks ago, Mabel’s walking with a limp after twisting her ankle fighting it…

“Now Mabel sweetie, I know you wanna hunt down the vampire but I’m with Fordsy on this one,” Grunkle Stan interviend. “This seems just a little too dangerous to send you in blind, Ford and I can at least find other things to do if we get hurt but you’d be locked up in this lab like Dipper if it came to that.”

“Hey!”

“Just let us make sure it’s alright, I promise we’ll leave all the major clue finding and trail tracking to you, okay?” She mumbled for a bit before agreeing quietly. I’ll admit that while I’m not thrilled my time in the field is far more limited now that I’m a lab assistant that doesn’t mean I want it throw in my face or used as a downside in retrospect. I like the lab, but I like field work too.

“Alright it’s settled then, Stan and I will check it out first thing tomorrow morning and with any luck you’ll be hot on the trail by lunch!” Grunkle Ford clapped his hands together as though he was settling the matter and dismissing the meeting but I have other plans.

“Great, now that that’s on the to do list maybe we can check something off first real quick!” I spoke loudly to make sure I grabbed everyone’s attention before they tried to sneak away. Clicking back to my spreadsheet I put in presentation format and stood up.

“I’ve been crunching the numbers and something has me worried. Now we all know there’s been an influx of paranormal population and by extension paranormal encounters with the general public and paranormal criminal activity, but if you look at the numbers side by side--” Click, the screen changed from a graph to a bar chart. “They depict a pattern. The first bar here is March’s Paranormal Criminal Activity, the second’s is April, but look at May.”

“It’s spiked significantly.” Grunkle Ford comments, actually paying attention unlike Mabel and Grunkle Stan.

“Exactly. Last month Paranormal Encounters with the general public and Paranormal Criminal Activity both spiked and have continued to remain at this elevated rate. Something happened last month that we missed.” I finished off, saving my trump card for moment.

“But how could we have missed something like this?” Mabel asked. “That’s quite the height difference in your graph Dipper, like you and me difference. It would’ve pinged at least one of these doohickeys in here.” Okay, ow, yes she’s tall than me but only by like 2 inches.

“I’m going to ignore that jab about “alpha twin” to instead tell you that I’m positive one of the machines in here couldn’t have picked it up.” I retorted levelly.

“What makes you sure of that?” Grunkle Stan gruffed. I changed back to my unfinished spreadsheet I was working on earlier before answering.

“The fact that five days ago, Monday, another spike happened. There’s been more Paranormal Criminal Activity this week than Regular Criminal Activity. And we live in California! I may not have been able to comb through the saved recordings from our detectors from last month to find what we missed or when but I did go through Sunday, Monday and Tuesday’s readings to discover that nothing changed. Not even a wiggle in any of them. What ever insighted these spikes didn’t get detected by any of our equipment.” I concluded, feeling rather proud of myself for being able to regrab Mabel and Grunkle Stan’s attention this time.

“If that’s true then we should definitely capture this vampire as soon as possible.” Grunkle Ford practically commanded walking back to the desktop I was just at.

“Wha-- You think he’s got something to do with it?” Grunkle Stan clarified whilst standing.

“Hmm, It’s hard to say. If he doesn’t, I can at least guarantee that he knows more than he wants to share with us.” he replied. I closed my laptop to walk over to the desktop where Grunkle Ford was pulling something up.

“What makes you think that?” I asked looking over his shoulder and joined by both Mabel and Grunkle Stan.

“Well, this mystery vampire is behind three crimes this week. Look,” On the screen the surveillance footage shows him robbing three different stores than the gas station from earlier today. Peculiar, just what on earth is going on.

\-------------------------------------------------

It’s times like these that make Grunkle Stan’s comment about me being stuck in the lab true and most painful. It’s 10 am and I’m back in the lab while Mabel gets to go on an adventure with Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan. Sure my field work track record is part of the reason mom and dad don’t want us doing field work, but that’s the best part of what we do. It’s not fair that I’m the only one who doesn’t get to go anymore.

Staring at my laptop screen I try to focus but end up just looking back to the monitor for the desktop across the room currently showing the front of the tattoo shop and nothing else. If there is anything going on inside I can’t see it from the street.

I let out a sigh and look back to the spreadsheet I’m supposed to be working on only to realize I don’t even have the right one open and close the dang thing instead. I lean back in my chair just to fall straight to the floor and bang my knee on the table on my way down.

“Right. Swivel stools.” I say to the air before picking myself up and leaving the lab. Grunkle Ford’s new place, funded yet again by the government, is a lot like the Mystery Shack. It doubles as a lab and Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan’s place. Downstairs, main level, is the lab and “pen” where we keep anything paranormal if we have to, it’s temporary holdings though, it’s not structurally sound enough to hold anything too long. Even a gnome could escape with relative ease. Up stairs is the apartment, complete with a kitchenette since neither Grunkle cooks much. And where there’s even the slightest bit of a kitchen belonging to anyone who knows Mabel there’s a fridge with Mabel Juice. Normally I don’t really like or condone Mabel Juice but with the way my adhd is acting up today I could use the sugar to counteract, settle my mind and anxiety a bit.

Climbing the stairs at the end of the hall and crossing the “living room” (T.v. and couch really) I grab a glass and head to the fridge. Opening it I quickly find what I’m looking for but the leftover Stan Cakes in a ziplock bag catch my eye. Suddenly I remember skipping breakfast and grab those too. Tossing two in the toaster and pouring a glass of the glittery pink swill I maneuver to the living room and grab the remote. Turning on the t.v. I note I didn’t put the Mabel Juice away and set my cup down and go to do that. All the money went into the lab downstairs so the t.v. is old as crud, it takes a second to turn on so I got time to put the Mabel Juice away.

“--Government officials currently have not released a statement on the situation.” a woman says in a professional manner as the old piece of crap roared to life. I grumble about old people not being able to hear and leaving it on the news channel as I check the fridge for syrup while I’m there and of course there isn’t any so I go to turn down the t.v. volume instead.

“-- The CIA is here on the scene however trying to contain the situation and asking everyone to remain calm and not to panic.” Grabbing the remote I point at the screen just to immediately drop it instead. “They’d also like everyone to know that this is nothing that they can’t protect us from. The CIA apparently has an expect on this sort of creature that also has a statement for us who were none the wiser to this thing’s existence.”

Oh my gosh, that’s a Gremloblin. That’s a BIG Gremloblin on the news. That’s a Big Gremloblin tearing up Dinosaur World in Orlando Florida on the News!

Just then there’s noise from downstairs, being right over the lab that must mean they’re back. Running back downstairs I check the lab for no reason since it’s empty but the pen is on the end of th hall and there’s a clatter coming from there. Throwing the door open I startle no one as Grunkle Stan tosses an unconscious suspicious figure in the dog kennel looking containment unit (it actually is a dog kennel, it’s just been retrofitted to hold other things).

“There’s a Gremloblin on the news!” I say before running back out of the room. Which was rude of me, especially after not even listening to what Grunkle Ford was trying to say to me and cutting him off but I think this takes priority. Besides, there are footsteps behind me following me back upstairs and to the news report so I think it’s okay.

“-- this isn’t a situation we are not prepared for. We discovered these creatures and other things like these creatures long ago and were not hiding their existence. They merely had not posed a threat so we let them be and studied them instead and recruited credible and reliable experts on them who will also be holding a press conference to answer all your questions at that time. You are safe, always have been and always will be.” the Cia Agent on the screen said as the Gremloblin threw a giant plastic T-rex at a firetruck behind him.

“Oh my gosh..” … someone gasped, I’m not sure who, could’ve been me for all I’ve been paying attention. Then phone rang just then though startling everyone, Grunkle Ford answered it since no one else moved.

“Yes?... I understand. We’ll be there as soon as possible, for now avoid looking it in the eyes and switch to elephant tranquilizers, bear ones won’t be enough.” he says before hanging and looking to us. “Suit up with whatever you feel is necessary, they’re bringing the Gremloblin to us.”

“What? Why?” Mabel asked. “We’re on the other side of the country!” Grunkle Ford just shrugged in response.

“We’re the experts the CIA recruited.”


End file.
